


Amortentia

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor! Damen, Doctor! Laurent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, basically some morning happiness go enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: There has to be something in the sunlight, Damen thinks, even as he knows there isn’t.*Damen wakes up to a beautiful and peaceful Laurent. Morning fluff and some amount of... gratification occurs.





	Amortentia

_There has to be something in the sunlight,_ Damen thinks, even as he knows there isn’t.

It’s morning, early enough that they don’t need to be awake yet. The cool breeze of the night has shifted the curtains away from the windows, letting the soft glow of the rising sun pierce into the otherwise dark room and fall almost purposefully on the beautiful, practically glowing form next to him, and it takes but one look for him to fall in love all over again.

Laurent is still sleeping, exhausted by the twelve-hour shifts the hospital makes him pull all too often, and by the lingering effects of Damen’s affections. His golden hair is scattered like an incandescent halo around his head, the fine shine of it magnified by the droplets of sunshine that seem lodged in every strand.  The blue of his irises is just visible from under the paper thin white of his eyelids, moving around rapidly, catching the fragments of what seems to be a rather nice dream.

For some reason, Damen’s heart _aches_ at the sight, so precious and glass thin he’s afraid he’ll move too much and shatter it into pieces. He didn’t think he could have this, in the dark in more than one way nights when he’d muffled broken sobs against his empty bed, dreaming of the eyes that probably dream of him now instead. Now that the fight he fought with himself every day is over; now that he gets to have this morning, and the next, and the next and the next and a hoard of nexts, he can’t help but want to shout out his happiness into the air, hoping it’ll somehow reach the tired and over-caffeinated intern who somehow lost his heart, as if in exchange of the knowledge he sought.

With a heartbreakingly soft smile, he brings the hand thrown carelessly over his waist up to his lips, placing a smitten kiss on knuckles that have saved countless lives. He means it to be just the one, a grounding kiss to ease the overwhelming desire to touch every part of Laurent, but the moment his lips get their first taste of alabaster skin, he’s helpless.

Drawn by an almost tangible force, Damen moves further into the circlet of Laurent’s arms, making the leg that’s looped around his waist drag deliciously against sleep sensitive skin. Now, suddenly, he’s aware of the hardness between his legs, and of the fact that they haven’t really gotten time lately to be….together, and it distracts him momentarily.

With exquisite slowness, the kind he now knows Laurent is partial towards, Damen trails lingering kisses down Laurent’s face, going from his eyelids to his haughty (and frankly gravity-defying) cheekbones, moving finally to the graceful curve of his neck. He has a bit of a stubble, he notices with some surprise, because Laurent’s skin turns a fetching shade of red under his ministrations, making some weird, possessive part of him preen with satisfaction.

He’s on his second round down Laurent’s neck, mouthing at the soft skin slowly and contemplating the consequences of marking him there like he so desperately wants to, when he feels the rumble of Laurent’s voice as it echoes through his chest.

“If you leave a mark, I will _end_ you,” he says in lieu of a good morning. And then- “What are you waiting for? Kiss me properly.”

And this is the kind of thing Damen is never going to get tired of- this rapid transition from stern to playful to downright sinful that has his head reeling and his heart clenching almost painfully from an overflow of love. He lets outs a love-struck chuckle before complying, gladly, moving slightly upwards to capture Laurent’s lips in a kiss he didn’t even realise he was craving.

It’s _beautiful,_ the lazy drag of their tongues against each other, and Damen feels like a giant sap for thinking of it like that before he realises that he really doesn’t care. In the quiet of the apartment, the only sounds are those of their lips, almost lewd in their highlighted semi-loudness.

It doesn’t take too long for them to change their positions, Damen pressing Laurent further into the sheets with his own weight. Almost reverently, he moves to take one of his nipples into his mouth, basking in the delicious sounds Laurent makes in response.

 _I could die now and be happy,_ he thinks, except he’s clearly farther gone than he thought because the words slip out of his mouth- unpremeditated, unfiltered. It takes only a second for Laurent to burst into a charming laugh, open and loud and completely devoid of the barriers he keeps himself locked under before everyone else. Damen looks up, and he’s _caught,_ hooked, addicted, whatever, and he wonders if it’s possible to fall in love so many times in the span of a morning as his heart flips over in his chest and promptly falls dead.

It takes a while for Laurent’s giggles to stop, and by then Damen is smiling helplessly too, staring at the shy brazenness that only Laurent can pull off so easily. “Don’t die,” he says, cupping Damen’s cheek so tenderly he’s powerless against the urge to nuzzle into it. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Just like that, the atmosphere in the room changes abruptly, _again._ Damen surges up, catching Laurent’s lips in a much harsher kiss and groaning when the movement makes their arousals rub delightfully against each other. Almost unconsciously, Damen pushes down, chasing the friction that has his toes curling and his eyes slamming shut in absolute bliss.

“Damen- _ah-_ Damen, Damen…” says Laurent, like it’s the only thing he knows how to say. He’s flushed down to his perfectly sculpted chest, reddened nipples standing out starkly, begging to be touched- and Damen isn’t one to disappoint. Not breaking the steady rhythm of his hips, Damen reaches to take one of Laurent’s nipples between his fingers, rubbing and pulling at it until Laurent is arching into the touch, moans falling out of his mouth like unbidden meteors.

He mirrors the sentiment, muffling his own destroyed groan in Laurent’s neck, finally giving into temptation and biting down _hard,_ consequences be damned. Under him, Laurent _keens,_ hips thrusting up suddenly in a way that makes their naked lengths rub together deliciously.

It’s too much, too quickly, and Damen finds himself hurtling off the edge of the cliff he’s been perched on for far too long with a long, drawn out moan that vibrates through the both of them. Dimly, he’s aware of Laurent’s completion too, his release painting his chest in stripes of white that probably shouldn’t turn him on so much, but do.

He maintains his position above Laurent for a second more, before collapsing beside him in a mess of loose limbs and heavy, sated breaths. It takes a moment for either of them to return back to themselves, the force of their shared release still rocking through them.

After a while, Laurent turns to him, hair going in five hundred different directions and lips swollen sinfully red. His eyes are bright and _happy,_ making some of the breath Damen has regained get knocked out of him sharply. “Hi,” he says, a shy smile dancing on his well kissed mouth, voice hoarse due to residual sleep and too many loud moans.

And Damen _laughs,_ suddenly and loudly, feeling warmed to the inside and more loved than he could’ve ever imagined. For the second time this fine morning, he finds himself sending waves of reassurance to his past self, trying to encourage him to make it through the day, and the next, because the future is perfect mornings exploring sides of Laurent he doesn’t let anyone else see, and it’s definitely more than worth the wait. Still _weak_ with the affection he holds for the man before him, Damen lets his laughter subside into an enamoured smile, before leaning forth once more to taste the shyness on Laurent’s lips.

“Hi.” He says.

And in the soft glow of the morning, the word _bursts_ into a million shards of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was needlessly poetic. Hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> Also please acknowledge the deep and hidden doctors au i've tried and failed to create here. thanks.
> 
> Leave me a kudos, and maybe a comment?
> 
> Love,  
> N


End file.
